


[DISCONTINUED] to all the boys she's loved before

by chenrydanger



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, To All The Boys AU, kind of coffee shop AU?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenrydanger/pseuds/chenrydanger
Summary: Charlotte once wrote some very interesting letters, and they’re about to come back to bite her in the butt.





	[DISCONTINUED] to all the boys she's loved before

This is it. Today’s the day.

Without thinking about it, Charlotte reached up to smooth her hand over her hair and lightly squeezed the sleek topknot that sat near the back of her head. To anyone else, it might have looked as if she were feeling around for her signature curls, but they were nowhere to be found. Anyone who knew Charlotte would vouch that she usually wore her hair in tight coils, but today was a special occasion, so it called for something… different.

Her eyes locked onto the object of her attention almost systematically and she nodded to herself, a gesture so small that it went completely unnoticed by the dozens of other patrons who buzzed about the small coffee shop. She closed her eyes for a second to regain her composure. You’ve got this, she assured herself. After drawing a deep breath, she strutted toward the cash register with her chest puffed out and her head held high – well, as high as it could very well be on her tiny five-foot frame.

“Hi again.” Charlotte smiled when she reached the counter, pretending to squint at the teenage barista’s name tag — as if she hadn’t already doodled his name all over the inside cover of her Calculus and AP English notebooks. “Jalen?”

The boy behind the counter looked up at her and adjusted his Swellview Bean baseball cap. As soon as he noticed her, his expression lit up with a bright smile. “Jalen, yeah. It’s Charlotte, right?”

Charlotte could hardly hear the familiar sound of the doorbell jingling because she was too busy paying attention to the way her heart erupted with butterflies at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. She bit down on her lip to contain herself. “Yes, Charlotte. That’s right. Uh, I already got my coffee so I’m going to be on my way. I just… well, I wanted to ask you—”

“Chaaarlotte!”

Charlotte closed her eyes, immediately tensing at the sound of that unmistakable screech. Such an ear-splitting cry could belong only to one person, one who Charlotte would have been able to identify in her sleep. She peeked open one eye and held up her finger to the boy before her, wearing a nervous smile. “Would you excuse me for a second?”

Charlotte turned on her heel, her right eyelid already twitching and her fists clenched at her side. “Piper!”

“Charlotte!” Piper unapologetically boomed once more, storming up to her in a fit of rage. “I’ve been waiting outside for ten minutes!”

Charlotte attempted a wide smile in an attempt to keep her cool, but in all honesty, the scene looked much more like the truth, which was that she was painstakingly gritting her teeth as if maybe she held a million dollar bill between them. “I’m sorry, Piper, could you maybe wait just one more minute?”

“You mean stay in the car alone with Henry and Jasper? No way.” Piper‘s arms flew up to her chest, where she crossed them and gave Charlotte and expectant look. “We’re leaving right now!”

Charlotte sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping in acceptance of defeat. Fighting back to Piper would be of no use and she knew it. Instead of trying to protest any longer, she just shrugged half-heartedly and shook her head. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Piper smirked triumphantly and turned on her heel, her blonde hair billowing out behind her in the process. Charlotte rolled her eyes and followed closely behind the younger girl, dragging her feet as she went. The two stepped through the door to the sound of the bell’s jingle once more. Just as it was about to close behind her, Charlotte looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the barista boy, who wore a sympathetic half-smile and held his hand up to wave, right as the door fell shut.

• • •

The four of them – Charlotte, Piper, Henry, and Jasper – pulled into Swellview High School’s parking lot with Henry behind the wheel. Piper huffed as she opened the passenger side door and paused. “Next time, I’m driving us to school.”

“No,” Henry shot back firmly, giving Piper a stern look. He pointed a finger at her. “Never again. You know that you were mailed that driver license by mistake.”

Piper didn’t seem to hear, or she simply didn’t take heed to what her brother was saying. Either way, she stepped out of the car without acknowledging his ultimatum before calling out, “‘Bye, guys!” and running off to join her friends. Henry shook his head as he watched her go.

“A girl her age should not be operating a motor vehicle on the roads.” Henry shook his head. “It’s just wrong.”

Charlotte nodded in agreement. “True that.”

The three friends remained in silence for a moment, assuaged by nothing but the sound of the car’s motor running as they sat quietly and contentedly enjoyed the pureness of one another’s company.

“So, Char,” Jasper spoke up after a moment from beside her in the back seat. “Did you finally talk to that mystery boy today?”

Charlotte’s heart rate instantly fumbled at his question, but she tried to outwardly maintain her calm. “He’s not some mystery boy, he’s just a cute barista, that’s all. And no, I didn’t get to say anything to him because Piper stormed in and interrupted everything.”

“Just a cute barista you’ve been stalking for the past month,” Henry teased, joining in on the apparently popular pastime of Charlotte-torture.

“Shut up,” Charlotte quipped, giggling a bit despite her embarrassment. At that moment, she looked up and made eye contact with Henry in the rearview mirror. He smiled at her knowingly, prompting her to squint her eyes stick her tongue out in response. He laughed softly, blowing a bit of air out of his nose in the process. Charlotte smiled and looked down at her boots.

“Charlotte,” Jasper said slowly, “didn’t you tell me the other day that you need to clean out your locker?”

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows and looked up before turning her head to examine her friend suspiciously. “Well, yeah, but–that’s sort of random—”

Jasper opened the door on his side and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her out of the car along with him. Startled by the sudden jolt, Charlotte shrieked as she slid across the seat and jumped out of the car just in time to land on her feet. “Jasper, what the—”

“Well,” the curly-headed boy continued, interrupting his friend. “We have some extra time before the bell rings. Why not do it now?”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes again, this time at her other, (marginally) stranger best friend. “Alright… but you’re being really weird.”

“‘Bye, Hen!” Jasper called, already tugging Charlotte toward the school. “We’ll see you around!”

Charlotte followed behind Jasper skeptically, making incredible time considering that she was contributing hardly any voluntary movement of her feet and wondering internally how on earth she got stuck with the absolute most peculiar group of friends in the entire world – or at the very least, in all of Swellview.

• • •

Once the two reached her locker, Jasper stopped pulling her and simply stood in front of her, staring at her expectantly with an optimistic grin on his face.

Charlotte cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, you look way too happy for anyone who has to be awake at this hour of the morning. What’s your deal?”

“Go on,” Jasper ushered her, ignoring her comments and questions entirely. “Open it!”

Charlotte just looked at him for a moment longer before shrugging and turning to the metal locker. She unlocked the door and swung it open, a few stray pieces of paper floating to the floor as she did so.

“Whoops,” she mumbled, bending down to pick them up. When she stood up, Jasper was already digging through her things. Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright Jasp, do you want to tell me exactly what you’re doing?”

“Almost… got it…” Jasper muttered to himself, tossing sheets and packets to the floor as he rummaged through her things. He leaned into the locker, the top portion of his body surprisingly enough disappearing into it.

“Hey!” Charlotte cried out, reaching out desperately to grab at all of the papers he was carelessly throwing aside. “Jasper, I need those! Jasper, come on, cut that out!”

Finally having reached her wit’s end as she watched her friend desecrate her things, Charlotte grabbed Jasper by the waist and planted her feet firmly into the ground before trying to pull him away from the locker, but it was no use. Unfortunately for her, Jasper had gotten much stronger in the past few years and he didn’t so much as budge despite her massive effort.

“Aha!” He exclaimed a second later, leaning back out of the small storage space. The sudden lack of force caused Charlotte to go flying back onto her butt. Just her luck, of course.

“Ow,” the girl whined from her spot on the floor. It was at that point that she accepted the fact that this day simply wasn’t going to be her day. She began to grumble to herself. “Mondays. Stupid, stupid Mondays.”

“Here they are!” Jasper proclaimed, victoriously holding up a stack of small, square stationery. Charlotte looked up at him pointedly, waiting for him to realize what he had done. His eyes snapped over to the sight of his friend sitting on the floor and he immediately reached out to help her up. “Oops. Sorry, Charlotte.”

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Charlotte asked sourly, rubbing at the sore spot on her bottom. There was no question in her mind about what she needed to be looking for – an ice pack.

Jasper nodded. “Why yes, I did.”

Charlotte crossed her arms. “Yeah? And what would that be?”

At that moment, Jasper seemed to realize something that caused him to zip his lips. He immediately hid his hands behind his back and took a step away from her. “Oh, well, no, not really. I mean, I didn’t find – I wasn’t looking for anything. I just wanted to help you clean out your locker, is what I meant. And we did it.”

He smiled and put his hands up, waving them about in a “jazz-hands” fashion. “Tada!” Then, when he realized he was exposing what was in his hands again, he quickly put them behind his back once more.

“Jasper, I hope you know you’re being very weird,” Charlotte stated matter-of-factly. “And that I will find out what you’re up to.”

Jasper nodded furiously but said nothing, eyes wide – in fear or respect, Charlotte couldn’t tell… but either way, she didn’t mind the idea at all.

“The bell’s going to ring soon, so I’m going to get to class.” She paused for a second before hooking her thumbs underneath the straps of her backpack and nodding. “Alright. ‘Bye.”

Charlotte turned around and started heading to her first period, shaking her head along the way. Yeah, she thought, I definitely scored the weirdest friends in the whole world. Only Jasper Dunlop would have the burning desire to go through every single ultimately meaningless paper I’ve ever stashed away in my locker.

There was one more thought that crossed her mind as she walked to her first class of the day – but it was a passing thought, one that was clouded by the hundreds of other thoughts swimming around in her head, one that was only present in her mind for long enough for her to think it before it was just as quickly gone. And it went like this:

Hey, whatever happened to those weird old letters I wrote?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr a while ago and decided to post it here so all of my fics can be found in one place. If you enjoyed and want to read more of this, let me know in a comment so I can gauge everyone's interest ♡ Thanks for reading!


End file.
